Memento
by Hitomi Kaname
Summary: Esta historia se titula Memento recuerdo pues narra los recuerdos de una pareja de amantes desde el momento en que se conocieron hasta la actualidad en retrospectiva.


-Reiji..te amo- susurro Shizume al oido de aquel joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules.-Te amo Reiji...te amo-repitia la joven sin cesar.No habia mas que decir. Shizume amaba al joven Reiji con todo su corazon...era imposible dejar de pronunciar aquellas dos palabras...tan simples, tan comunes,tan gastadas,pero que la joven no dejaba de susurrar al oido de su amado...pues no encontraba palabras que expresaran realmente el amor que sentia hacia el...aunque este no la estuviera escuchando.Y es que Reiji...aquel hermoso joven de 18 años estaba inmerso en un profundo sueño,totalmente ajeno a aquellas palabras de amor declaradas con la mayor intensidad y pasion creibles. La joven simplemente no podia hacer mas que contemplarlo.Aquella noche, de suave brisa y de luna llena, habia sido el escenario del momento mas especial de sus vidas.Aquella noche...fue testigo de la entrega del joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules y la joven de cabellos rosados y ojos verdes. Se entregaron entera y eternamente, envolvieron sus almas en la mas profunda pasion, bailaron al ritmo de la melodia mas sublime, se despojaron de si mismos,para ser un solo cuerpo...una sola carne. -Te amo Reiji- continuaba susurrando Shizume mientras una calida lagrima recorria su claro y precioso rostro. Solo podia contemplar a aquel joven. Aquel era Reiji Suzumiya, el mismo joven que tres anos atras no era mas que un compañero de clase algo timido y bastante inocente. Las vidas de Shizume y Reiji fueron entrelazadas desde muy pequeños, sin embargo nunca desarrollaron una amistad verdadera. Fue en 3er grado de secundaria que el destino uniria sus vidas sin siquiera haberlo imaginado. Durante años Shizume vivio enamorada de Hatori Kano, un joven muy guapo, de un cuerpo hermoso, cabellos suaves y azules,bella sonrisa y una personalidad intimidante. Todos estos atributos lo convertian en un blanco anhelado por muchas chicas.  
Para desgracia de la joven Shizume, para Hatori ella no era mas que una de las tantas jovencitas que se quedaban observАndolo durante las clases y suspiraban al escuchar su voz.  
Fue su completa indiferencia hacia la joven lo que la reprimio en una tristeza constante, en la desesperanza y la soledad.  
Para Shizume no habia nada ni nadie capaces de aliviar su dolor...para Reiji Suzumiya no habia nadie a quien abrirle el corazon.  
Ambos eran compañeros de clase, se habian sentado uno al lado del otro durante mas de medio año, mas no se hablaban.  
Todo esto cambio una noche de abril...la noche del dia de actividades deportivas de la secundaria Hokuei.  
Eran las 9pm, la brisa era fria y las luces del colegio ya habian sido apagadas. El joven Reiji se disponia a regresar a casa; habia sido un dia bastante agitado y su cuerpo le exigia descanso.  
Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal vi una sombra en una de las bancas cerca del patio de futbol.  
-Que extraño - se dijo - Ya termino todo...quien podra ser- se preguntaba el joven.  
Su curiosidad fue mas poderosa que su cansancio, es por esto que se acerco lentamente...conforme se acercaba mas y mas distinguia unos cabellos largos y ondulados.  
-Es...Kamizawa-San!- se dijo el joven, sorprendido de que la joven Shizume,siempre rodeada de amigos se encontrara sola en medio de la noche fria. Dudo un poco, mas al final se acerco.  
- Ka...Kamizawa-San - dijo temeroso el joven - Oh...Suzumiya-Kun - dijo entre susurros la joven de ondulados cabellos mientras de secaba aquellas lagrimas que recorrian sus mejillas.  
- Kamizawa-San, ocurre algo? es bastante tarde y ya terminaron todas las actividades...no deberia estar sola y menos con esta brisa fria, podria enfermarse- dijo el joven, sintiendose algo entrometido pero realmente preocupado por la joven.  
- Lo siento Susumiya-Kun...no se preocupe por mi yo estoy bien, en un rato ire a casa- dijo la joven,bastante avergonzada y con la mirada baja, no deseaba que un extraЯo como Reiji Suzumiya notara la hinchazon de sus ojos.  
- Disculpe por entrometerme Kamisawa-San...pero es obvio que le ocurre algo, si puedo ayudarla solo digamelo- dijo el joven bordeando el limite de la intromision.  
- No es nada Suzumiya-Kun, siento quitarle su tiempo, ya ha de ir a casa-  
-Bueno..-dijo el joven- No es tan tarde aun , si desea puedo acompaЯarla- no tenia idea de como pudo ofrecer tal cosa...no conocia a Shizume profundamente mas sentia la necesidad de quedarse alli con ella.  
- Bue...bueno...gracias- dijo Shizume, extrañamente aliviada por la compaЯia de aquel joven.  
- Si desea, puede contarme lo que le ocurre...- dijo Reiji.  
Shizume pensaba:Como puedo contarselo?Apenas lo conozco...mas no entiendo por que me siento tan a gusto y presiento que confesarle la razon de mi pena me daria mucha paz.  
- Es...algo personal...-dijo la joven algo fastidiada.  
- Oh..entiendo, siento entrometerme asi, lo siento mucho...- dijo el joven, completamente avergonzado.  
- No...soy yo la que me creo problemas sola- solto la joven sin pensarlo.  
- No...no entiendo..- dijo el joven intrigado.  
La joven suspirС...ya habia soltado la razon de su miseria...no habia razon para no seguir.  
- Veras...estoy...enamorada...- dijo la joven, dando un suave suspiro y ruborizandose un poco.  
- Uhmm...entonces esto tiene que ver con tu novio?- pregunto el joven Reiji.  
- No!no es mi novio...sabe que gusto de el pero es indiferente...- dijo la joven, avergonzada y molesta, su orgullo habia sido herido y ahora...un extraño...lo sabia.  
- Es indiferente-  
- Si...no...no soy nada especial para el..- dijo Shizume mientras su rencor se apoderaba de su corazon y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.  
- E..Estas segura? Tal vez solo sea timido...- dijo el joven, que se habia dado cuenta del dolor que esto le causaba a Shizume.  
- No, no es timidez. Es rechazo- dijo ella.  
- Pero Kamizawa-San - dijo el joven - entiendo tu dolor pero-  
-Lo se! el nunca me dio esperanzas...por eso dije que me creo problemas a mi misma-  
- Kamizawa-San-  
-ESTOY HARTA!! Han pasado 3 años sintiendo lo mismo! por que me duele tanto que alguien que apenas conozco no me quiera!!por que tiene que ser el!! Estoy harta de ser tan estupida! tan patetica...- La colera y frustracion de Shizume dieron por fin aquel grito de libertad que tanto ansiaban...por fin confeso su rabia frente a la impotencia que sentia al no lograr ser especial, siquiera existir,ante los ojos de joven que se robo su corazon.  
- Kamizawa-San...- dijo Reiji - No eres nada de eso...- continuo el joven desesperado por calmar a Shizume.  
- TU COMO LO SABES!! ACASO ME CONOCES?!- grito la joven. Su ira habia sobrepasado todos los limites; por fin era revelada.  
- Kamisawa-San...claro que te conozco- dijo el joven, mientras la miraba con aquellos tiernos ojos que buscan apaciguar las mas estrepitosas tormentas.  
- No! no me conoces!debes pensar que soy una tonta...una...idiota...- susurraba la joven.  
- Porsupuesto que no pienso asi...y claro que te conozco!...eres Kamizawa Shizume, tienes 15 años y estudias en 3ro de secundaria. Hemos sido compañeros desde la escuela inferior, tienes una hermanita menor llamada Haruka, te gusta tocar el piano y siempre sales entre los 10 primeros lugares en cada examen...- dijo el joven...algo asustado pero dispuesto a animar a Shizume.  
-Eso...es bastante predecible...-dijo ella.  
- Puede ser...pero demuestra que se algo mas que tu nombre...tu tambien me conoces...no es asi?- dijo Reiji.  
- Suzumiya Reiji, 15 años, no juegas ningun deporte pero tienes talento para la poesia, obtienes calificaciones regulares y eres algo timido...creo-  
- Lo ves? algo me conoces - sonrio el joven.  
- Supongo...- sonrio la joven...algo mas calmada- Siento haberte gritado...has sido muy amable en acompañarme y escucharme...muchas gracias- dijo la joven,realmente avergonzada por su comportamiento pero feliz por haber confiado en Reiji.  
- No se preocupe Kamizawa-San- dijo el joven sonriendo.  
Shizume le devolvio la sonrisa una vez mas. Una sensacion extraña se apodero de pronto del corazon del joven Suzumiya...en todos estos años nunca la vio tan hermosa...siempre le parecio una joven muy linda, mas en aquel momento su corazon latia con mas y mas fuerza...era tan hermosa.  
- Ya...debo irme, no quisiera quitarte mas tu tiempo- dijo la joven.  
- No..para nada. Me gustaria que siguieramos conversando...si no te molesta claro- dijo temeroso el joven.  
- Claro - sonrio ella.  
- Ok -  
- Ehmm...como sabes que tengo una hermana pequeña?- pregunto la joven,intrigada.  
- xD No recuerdas que, cuando eramos pequeños asistimos a la misma escuela inferior. En aquella epoca solia enfermarme constantemente y pues...mi mama me obligaba a pedirte prestados tus cuadernos xD y al ir a tu casa conoci a Haruka- dijo el joven.  
- Oh...no recuerdo nada de eso - rio la joven.  
- Yo si xD mi mamА siempre decia que debia ser como tu xD- rio el joven.  
- Dios xD seguro me odiabas- dijo la joven entre risas.  
- No xD pero debo confesarte que pensaba que eras algo arrogante xD- rio el joven con aun mas fuerza.  
- QUEEEEE!!?? - vocifero la joven...algo ofendida pero divertida.  
- Jajajaja- rio el joven- de verdad...lo siento - dijo.  
- Uhmm..bueno...yo tambien pense eso de ti un tiempo...- dijo la joven.  
- Si? por que? - dijo el joven, preocupado, pero tratando de lucir calmado.  
- Pues...siempre sacabas las mas altas notas en Fisica...nunca pude igualarte...- confeso ella.  
- Osea que...me envidiabas xD- rio el.  
- Algo asi xD - rio ella.  
- Jajaja...que bueno que seamos sinceros xD- dijo el joven divertido.  
- Jajaja...-rio la joven - y...tienes hermanos?- pregunto.  
- Si...dos hermanos mayores. Ambos tienen sus propias familias ya.-dijo el.  
- Oh...y tus papas?- pregunto ella.  
- Mis papas...son otra historia- dijo el joven, algo apenado.  
- Lo siento...no...no debi ser tan entrometida...- dijo Shizume, temia haber tocado un tema doloroso para el joven de negros cabellos.  
- No importa, has confiado en mi...yo tambien deseo hacerlo- dijo el.  
- Gracias...- dijo la joven sonriendo.  
- Mis...mis padres viven en su propia casa, yo decidi vivir con mi abuela desde hace un par de aЯos...la situacion era realmente insoportable...- confeso el joven Reiji.  
- Pero...que paso?- pregunto la joven intrigada.  
- Mi papa solia pelear con mi mamА todos los dias...gritaban...se lanzaban cosas...En ese entonces mis hermanos ya no vivian con nosotros asi que me sentia muy solo...cuando mis padres peleaban recuerdo que me escondia debajo de mi cama...era realmente horrible...- dijo el joven en voz baja.  
- Lo...lo siento mucho...no queria...- se disculpaba la joven. Reiji se habia comportado como un verdadero amigo sin conocerla totalmente...por el contrario, ella habia traido a su mente recuerdos dolorosos...recuerdos que el joven deseaba enterrar en el pasado.  
- No tienes que entristecerte..- dijo el joven, recobrando la alegria que manifestaba hasta hace unos momentos- Mi objetivo no es ese sino animarte- sonrio el joven.  
- Gracias...eres...muy tierno Suzumiya-Kun- dijo ella, sonriendo como nunca antes lo habia hecho.  
- Llamame Reiji - dijo el joven.  
- Gracias...Re..Reiji-Kun - dijo la joven, ruborizada.  
- De nada Kamizawa-San - respondio el joven.  
- Shizume...dime Shizume - dijo ella.  
- Ok...Shizume-San- dijo el, sonriendo mientras sentia como sus mejillas quemaban. Estaba ruborizado.  
El tiempo se habia detenido. Ambos sentian una paz indescriptible...sus miradas se unieron...sus corazones latian mas a prisa...a un mismo ritmo.  
Fue en aquella noche de brisa fria, debajo de la luna y las estrellas...fue en aquel momento...donde todo comenzo... 


End file.
